


christmas cookies

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cookie Decorations, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, M/M, Moceitmus, Multi, Remus typical stuff, Roman has no legs, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit decorates cookies with his boyfriends. It sort of goes to plan.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 18
Kudos: 138





	christmas cookies

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "cookies"

"Disney Kids and Family," Deceit reminds Remus as the three of them settle in at the kitchen table, Christmas cookies heaped in front of them.

"Why?" Remus pouts, starting to snicker at a misshapen gingerbread man in front of him. "I'm not _Roman_."

"No, you're not," Deceit concedes. "But Patton doesn't like all the gore you try to imbue every decorating attempt with."

"Fair," Remus says agreeably enough. "But what about the di-"

"That's just you trying to rile up your brother," Deceit interrupts, amused. "You may decorate _one_ cookie any way you like, at the _end_."

"Deal!" Remus shouts.

"I've got everything you could ever want to decorate cookies," Patton says, beaming. "All different colors of icing, different kinds of sprinkles-"

"These are balls," Remus remarks, picking up the bottle of sprinkles and shaking them.

"Yes, yes, they are," Patton says, pretending he doesn't understand what Remus means. The sweet tang of an unspoken lie lingers on Deceit's tongue until Patton catches his eye and makes an apologetic face at him.

"You know, Remus," Deceit says casually, as he begins to outline a gingerbread man in yellow icing. "If you like, we can decorate our own cookies later, just the two of us. No holds barred."

"Nah," Remus says, after a moment of thought. "It's more fun this way." He gestures at Patton with his gingerbread man, already missing a limb. Conveniently, Remus's breath smells like gingerbread.

"I agree," Patton says, giving his gingerbread man big blue eyes and a happy smile in red. It droops a little at the end, making his gingerbread man look like he's been through some sort of terrible accident, but Deceit thinks it looks great, anyway.

Besides, if anyone wants to argue, he'll put them on cookie decorating duty. Not as easy as it looks, when you're the one doing it, after all.

"I'm making me and Roman," Remus announces, scribbling one gingerbread man in green. The one with a missing leg is already scribbled over with red icing. "He has no leg because I ate it. Hey, do you think he tastes like gingerbread?"

"No," Deceit says. "And you are not practicing cannibalism in this household."

"You are _no_ fun," Remus says, his mouth trembling like he wants to laugh. Deceit smirks at him, finished with his careful outline and judicious application of yellow color to the interior of the gingerbread man.

"I know," Deceit murmurs. "And I'm not sorry. At all."

"I love this," Patton says. He's started outlining the rest of his gingerbread man in a lighter blue, and Deceit has a feeling he knows who Patton's current project is supposed to represent. "You're all doing such a great job!"

"Do you think Roman needs his other leg?" Remus asks, contemplative, as he stares down at the gingerbread.

"Yes-" Deceit starts to say, but it's too late. Remus has already bitten off the other leg.

"Compliments to the chef," he says, crumbs spraying. Deceit facepalms, narrowly missing covering his face with icing.

"I guess Roman has to share the legs now," Patton says. Remus grins shamelessly.

"If I let him," he says, then cackles.

"That's enough out of you," Deceit informs him. "No more eating your Roman gingerbread man! We haven't even gotten to the sugar cookies yet."

"Fine," Remus says, sticking his tongue out at Deceit. Deceit returns the favor, and Remus gasps dramatically. "Is that...a _blep_ I spy?!" He cries, throwing one icing-spattered hand over his heart.

"I don't even _go_ here," Deceit mumbles, sliding down in his chair and pulling his hat over his eyes, to the tune of his boyfriends' laughter.

Under the brim of his hat, he can't stop smiling.


End file.
